Hogwarts, the angsty years
by AmericanPilot
Summary: Basically a soap operatic fic based on the characters from the beloved Harry Potter series. This mainly focuses around Hermione. Please R&R!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:   
  
I do NOT own any of the characters portrayed in this story. So don't sue me =P  
  
Also, if soaps make you gag, I'd advise you bring a bag along to use. This actually has a bit of humor to it as well. I'm not into soaps, but decided to write one due to a FanFiction challenge. And it's a lot of fun!  
  
Please read and review, your comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
~Kat 


	2. Finding out

Scene I  
  
pregnant.  
  
The word echoed through Hermione Granger's head as she sat on her bed, staring down at the home pregnancy test. Thousands of questions ran through her mind as tears ran. How would she hide this? What would her parents think? Who was the father?  
  
She needed no other test, she had already been experiencing the symptoms. She had missed her period once before, but blamed it on stress. When her period was missed a second time, it dawned on her that she needed to check just to make sure. She had been sick every morning for the last 2 weeks, but had simply blamed it on a virus. Then the cravings started, but she assured herself that it was just PMS. Then more and more symptoms appeared until Hermione finally decided it was time to test.  
  
The memories of different times the conception could have took place flashed before her eyes. The time she and Ron were upstairs in Sirius's house waiting on Harry as the Order of the Phonex were below...when her and Harry went into Hagrid's cabin after Professor Umbridge had been taken away...when she had been raped by Draco Malfoy....  
  
Hermione shuddered as she thought of it. Noone had know about her being raped except Draco and her. He had made her swear on her "ugly buck toothed Muggle life" that she wasn't going to tell, or be killed.   
  
Hermione's reputation was at stake too. Known to be a bookworm, not to mention incredibly intelligent, she knew that once this got out it would be ruined by her complete stupidity to not use contraception. She would be labled a slut nonetheless, and she realized how this would affect Harry and Ron too.   
  
She sighed heavily and flopped onto her back on the bed and cried silently as she thought about the upcoming year. Her 6th year, and she was already popping out a baby.   
  
What was she to say to Harry and Ron? Would they stay by her side as they had during almost all of their Hogwarts life, or would they ditch her to keep their rep? What if the baby turned out to be either of theirs? Would they help her, or leave her?  
  
Or worse, what if it was Malfoy's?.....  
  
She could just envision Malfoy laughing his ungrateful head off. He would most certainly pick a row with her and completly deny it being his, and ruin her reputation forever. Stupid git.  
  
Oh the angst of teenage life.  
  
Hermione could stand it no longer. She got up and flipped on the televison to see what was on. A sports game. On every channel. Hermione suddenly had a pure hatred of soccer. She screamed and threw her stuffed bear across the room and smashed her flower vase on the wall. Since her parents were out again, she was all alone, and had the whole house to herself. She ran downstairs and smashed pictures on the wall with a random schoolbook she picked up, broke vases, and threw eating utensils and food all across the kitchen and living room. Then she stopped, her bushy hair looking like she had been slightly electrocuted, and was breathing hard.  
  
What had just come over her?!  
  
Hermione fell to her knees and cried out dramatically, thrusting her hands up in the air doing so.   
  
*blackout, cue cheesy theme song whilst showing different random happenings in the past few 5 years of Hogwarts* 


	3. Many Questions arise

Scene II  
  
It had been a little over a month since Hermione found out. She was already starting to show a little, and as a result, had to buy new skirts and shirts to go with her school uniform. She found that if she bought them baggy enough, she just might be able to hide her condition until the time came when it wouldn't be so easy.   
  
Hermione had been walking down the street of Diagon Alley going towards the quills shop when she was spotted by Ron. She tried to hide herself amongst the crowd but he kept her in sight until he was right upon her.  
  
"Hey Mione. Having a good summer?" he asked, with a little nervousness in his voice.  
  
"yea fine" Hermione replied, refusing to make eye contact.   
  
Ron noticed her unusual shiftyness. "are you ok? you dont look so well...maybe you should sit down a bit"  
  
Hermione felt a surge of anger pulsate through her and shouted "What do you give a fuck how I'm feeling?! Why dont you just buckle down and admit it's your baby!" before she thought out her words. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. Ron gaped at her and said "uh...what?" Hermione thought quickly and said "I'm just stressed out from this summer. Been working out. Stress stress stress!!" Ron merely nodded and escorted her foward. Hermione quickly walked ahead, nervous as hell and quite shaky too. Ron continued behind her and questions began swimming in his head. What did she mean, admit its your baby?"   
  
No...she couldn't be...not Mione....  
  
A sudden heaviness creeped into Ron's heart and he felt like the weight of the world was bearing down on his shoulders. If Hermione [i]was[/i] pregnant, what would he say to mum and dad? What would the rest of the family think? What would [i]Harry[/i] think?....  
  
Ron shook his head and followed Hermione into the bookshop a little later. It was crowded, as usual, and they managed to find the rest of the Weasleys and Harry, who had managed to get away from Privet Drive once again to come over to the Burrow. Harry was looking rather scruffy and depressing, and seemed to have a worse temper than he had during their 5th year. Ron figured it was due to Sirius' death. It was, after all, terrible, as Sirius was the only person left within the Potter family that actually gave a damn about Harry. Now that he was gone, Harry only had the Weasleys to rely on for comfort.   
  
Would Harry notice Hermione's condition? Would he still be their friend? Ron was pretty sure Hermione was thinking the same thing.   
  
While Mrs Weasley cornered Ginny and Hermione in a corner talking about love potions(which for some reason Hermione went into hysterical crying and Mrs Weasley, while confused, kept trying to console her), Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley gathered up the books, paid for them, and proceeded to usher the ladies out.   
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were soon parted from the other 3 Weasleys and got ice cream and sat on a bench that had appeared out of nowhere. Ron turned to Hermione and said in a low voice "Mione...is there something you wish to tell me and Harry?" Hermione, completly caught off guard, replied "what?". Ron repeated his question and Hermione said "do you THINK I have secrets? If I did rest assured you two would find out sooner or later!" and proceeded to flounce away. Ron turned to Harry, who was staring at him with a strange look, and said "Hermione yelled at me earlier and had said something about a baby and me admitting it was mine. Harry....I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Mione's pregnant..."  
  
Harry flushed and said "does...does she know who the father is?"   
  
Ron replied "I...don't know...but...we did...er..."  
  
Harry shouted "YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!"  
  
Ron, taken aback, said "YES I FUCKED MIONE'S BRAINS OUT AND NOW SHE'S CARRYING A NEW WEASLEY!! SATISFIED?!"  
  
Harry gaped at Ron and said quietly "she...you weren't the only one"  
  
Ron glared at Harry and said "you too?"  
  
Harry puffed out his chest and said "yea"  
  
Ron, completly angered at him, said "did you use protection?"  
  
Harry said "...no"  
  
Ron said with a smirk "well well well the Boy who Lived is now the Boy who Fucked Mione and possibly got her pregnant!"  
  
Harry and Ron continued screaming until they suddenly gave up and turned on their heel, back to back, and stormed off in different directions.   
  
Hermione, meanwhile, was scarfing down 2 chocolate sundaes and a sandwich.   
  
*blackout scene* 


	4. Things are never what they seem

Chapter(Scene) III  
  
Ron and Hermione sat in silence in their private compartment while the train headed towards Hogwarts. Hermione's mind seemed to have gone blank, whereas Ron's seemed to want to scream a thousand questions. A little while later, Ron broke the silence. "Mione? Are you...pregnant?"   
  
Hermione replied with a hiss "Yes..."  
  
Ron, taken aback a little by this rather catty reply, continued. "Mione....I..I...I'll be here...you know...."  
  
Hermione, still rather catty, chuckled and said "You're ALWAYS there. ALWAYS watching me, ALWAYS running to Harry when you see a big scary spider---"  
  
"I CAN HANDLE MY OWN PROBLEMS!!"  
  
Hermione laughed again, only it was a high pitched cackle. "You have so many problems you dont even realize it!"  
  
Ron, feeling his temper rising(a Weasley tradition) yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK HARRY WILL SAY WHEN HE HEARS IT FROM YOUR OWN MOUTH ABOUT YOUR PREGNANCY?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'S GONNA LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE?!"  
  
Hermione replied cooly "Harry doesn't give a [i]damn[/i] what my opinion is. He never did. What interests [i]me[/i] is the fact that even Pureblood wizards can be so hardheaded from time to time. Or in [i]your[/i] case, [i]all[/i] the time!"  
  
By now Ron was fuming. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if smoke came billowing out of his nostrils.   
  
Hermione smiled and turned her attention towards the window.   
  
[i]meanwhile[/i]  
  
"I don't know why in the world she never said anything!"  
  
Harry was in his usual compartment. He was currently having a major hysterical crying fit and going through 2 boxes of Kleenex every 10 minutes, while Ginny sat across from him, looking rather apalled by his behavior.  
  
"Harry...by what I've heard....seems as if Hermione has gotten herself into some pretty interesting experiences." Ginny said, not feeling at all like a psychatrist but more like someone who he wanted to bawl to.   
  
Harry laughed rather manically and said "Hermione is my baby's mother! MOTHER!! hahaaaa....[i]mum[/i]...." Harry blew his nose and started crying again and babbling nonsense.  
  
Ginny slumped back and sighed deeply as Harry kept on and on.  
  
~  
  
Draco Malfoy was strutting up and down the hallway, Crabbe and Goyle close behind. He found Harry's compartment and heard someone crying inside. Curious beyond belief and feeling like taunting the little cryer, he stepped inside and to his shock, not to mention absolute delight, there was Potter, wrapped around a rather flabbergasted Ginny, and crying into her shoulder as if it were the end of the world. Malfoy couldn't resist.  
  
"Something the matter Potter?" said the cold, sneering voice. Harry felt his whole body freeze, and an icy feeling, nothing like when dementors were around, but just as bad, spread from his stomache throughout his body.   
  
"Go away Draco" snarled Ginny. Malfoy grinned and said "So is Potty over Cho? Or did he just break up with Weasle? Or was it that...*hiss*....[i]Mudblood[/i]?"  
  
Ginny scoffed and replied "Wow...You managed to think up all those words in less than an hour? I'm so NOT proud of you!!"  
  
Draco felt the snake(no not what you're thinking you perverts!! =P) in him rise and had the sudden need to crush her and Pottey both. But just before he could do so, the door opened again and Hermione walked in.  
  
"[i]you filthy little Mud-[/i]"   
  
"CAN IT MALFOY!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TO DO? Pansy just got a bottle of chocolate and some whipped cream and wants you to come lick it off her!"  
  
Malfoy, suddenly extremly hard, ran out of their compartment towards the Slytherin prefect compartment. Hermione laughed. Then she turned to Harry.   
  
"Soooo....having a little spell are we?"  
  
Harry, not wanting to look weak, replied "I just got to thinking about the past 2 years...."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and flounced out of the compartment, stopping to get an exceptional amount of chocolate frogs from the little lady with the trolley. Then she went back into her compartment with Ron, who had fallen asleep and was snoring and drooling out of the side of his mouth.   
  
Hermione smiled and teased him with a chocolate frog under his nose. He, with that sweettooth, smelled it and bit it automatically. Hermione giggled wildly and Ron jumped up and wrestled with her a bit before they settled onto the same seat in each others arms and watching the sun set in the distance through the window.  
  
*blackout, end scene* 


	5. Here lies the evening's theme

Chapter(Scene) IV  
  
"And now, you can try our all new invention, sodium! It's derived from nature, a great additive to your food, and [i]does[/i] tend to cause heart attacks!"  
  
Arthur Weasley had just been watching this commercial on his new Muggle television that he managed to scour up from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, which he was the chairman of.   
  
The little enthusiastic lady on the commercial was holding up a salt shaker and was beaming a rather unenthusiastic smile, more like a smirk than a smile.   
  
Overenthusiastic to the point where it was a bit disturbing about all these Muggle inventions- rubber ducks that float, sodium that magically flavors your food, loofahs that scrub the dirt and grime off one's tired body, and many other things that Muggles took little enthusiasm about in real life.   
  
"Molly! Come look, quick!!" Arthur yelled to his wife, who came bustling in the living room/kitchen rather quickly. She saw the commercial for Dove soap and sighed heavily. Arthur seemed to have not noticed. "Isn't this [i]exciting[/i]?!" he yelled.   
  
Molly replied, halfway lying. "Yes, dear, its....amazing." She had been around Muggles before and knew that these were everyday things, just as cooking, cleaning, knitting and others were. She sighed heavily again, turned on her heel, and walked out. Arthur was too facinated now by a Tidy Cats commercial to even notice....  
  
"Tidy Cats, multiple strength for multiple cats...."  
  
Arthur was just enthralled.   
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were seated side by side in the Great Hall, while Harry glowered from a distance. For the first time in Hogwarts history, Hermione was eating more than Ron. He only smiled when Neville, Seamus, and the others stared at her sudden change in eating habits.   
  
Seamus spoke up. "Her'ione, you eat like pregnant woman!"  
  
Ron sniggered into his goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry could stand it no longer. He grabbed his wand, stood up in his seat, muttered the spell under his breath, and spoke.   
  
"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?"  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him. Harry began.   
  
"I KNOW I AM KNOWN TO MANY AS THE BOY WHO LIVED. WELL NOW THE BOY WHO LIVED IS THE [i]MAN[/i] WHO LIVED!"  
  
Everyone around him murmered "what are you talking about?"  
  
Harry puffed out his chest, pointed at Hermione, and said "THIS LOVELY YOUNG LADY HERE IS...IS CARRYING MY BABY!!"  
  
Gasps and mumurs were heard throughout the great hall. Madam Pomfrey had fainted, Professor Flitwick was shaking as if afraid, McGonagall and Dumbledore were speechless, and Snape was merely smirking, which was usual anyway.   
  
Harry sat down again, but not for long.  
  
Ron stormed over to where Harry was and yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?! SHE'S CARRYING [I]MY[/I] BABY YOU OVERSIZED SHITBALL!!"  
  
Harry, very offended by this, swung his fist at Ron and hit him in the shoulder. Ron grabbed his head and tried to throw him onto the ground, and a fight broke out. Chants and boos were heard, but all the teachers remained seated, knowing this was the only way.   
  
Hermione wasn't tuned into the action happening. In fact, she wasn't even aware of anything except two cold grey eyes that were fixed into her chocolate brown eyes. Malfoy was staring straight at her, smirking, and Hermione swore she saw a cobra where he was sitting.   
  
Finally Ron and Harry finised, both laying in a bloody mess in the floor, and both still mad as wet cats. The unknown  
  
battle had only just begun.  
  
*blackout, end scene* 


End file.
